


Comic: Zola's Gift

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Trash Compactor Challenge, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a successful raid of a HYDRA base in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4F/works">4F-verse</a>, Sgt. Bucky finds a box with his name on it, neatly wrapped in brown paper.</p><p>In the celebration afterwards, Dum-Dum wonders where Sarge has disappeared to, and sends Steve to go find him (after Steve finishes sucking Dum-Dum's cock, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic: Zola's Gift

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/110861271328/steves-not-wearing-any-pants-because-theyve-just)]
> 
> Steve’s not wearing any pants because they’ve just had a successful HYDRA raid and the Howlies are celebrating. By having lots of sex with Steve. Meanwhile, Bucky is having a private angst moment contemplating Zola's """present""". At this point Bucky and Steve are familiar enough that Steve would address him as Bucky in private, so it takes place after rubynye's [Blooming Nearby](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4F/works/3293972).
> 
> This also doubles as something for stoatsandwich's February Hydra Trash Compactor Challenge. First I was like “eh, sex pollen. :|” But then I was like “but what if 4F Bucky sex pollen?” It’s like double the dubcon, double the angst. (Awwww crapola — I just re-read the challenge and noticed that it’s supposed to be intentional sex pollen. Ooops. :-/.)
> 
> There's some process gifs on the tumblr post.
> 
> I also may have gotten turned on while drawing a certain panel of this...


End file.
